


Polonaise

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Inspired by Music, Introspection, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Music, Not a romantic declaration, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: In un pomeriggio di noia a Baker Street, Sherlock Holmes si ritrova ad ascoltare un brano di Chopin. Il coinvolgimento con la musica, gli permetterà di lasciarsi andare ai sentimenti.Dal testo:Steso a terra. A guardare il soffitto. A mangiare la polvere del soggiorno di Baker Street mentre una Polonaise vive dal giradischi. Steso a fissare con discreta insistenza la ricerca di quel vuoto dell’anima, nel quale speri di riuscire definitivamente a crollare. Tu. Sconfitto dalla furia di eventi che hai avuto paura di non riuscire a controllare a dovere, situazioni pericolose che si sono tuo malgrado piegate attorno all’idea di un Moriarty che ormai è morto e sepolto. Seppellito anche nella tua mente, oltre che sotto metri di terra nera.





	Polonaise

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo e la storia prendono ispirazione da un brano di Frédéric Chopin, “Polonaise” op. 53, detta Eroica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m0olrJAmX60 in un’interpretazione del pianista polacco Rafal Blechacz (ne consiglio l’ascolto durante la lettura, se siete abituati e ne avete la possibilità).

 

Steso a terra. A guardare il soffitto. A mangiare la polvere del soggiorno di Baker Street mentre una Polonaise vive dal giradischi. Steso a fissare con discreta insistenza la ricerca di quel vuoto dell’anima, nel quale speri di riuscire definitivamente a crollare. Tu. Sconfitto dalla furia di eventi che hai avuto paura di non riuscire a controllare a dovere, situazioni pericolose che si sono tuo malgrado piegate attorno all’idea di un Moriarty che ormai è morto e sepolto. Seppellito anche nella tua mente, oltre che sotto metri di terra nera.  
  
Disteso e inerte, te ne stai. Su un tappeto persiano tessuto con dovizia di particolari da mani sapienti, mentre al tuo fianco il camino scoppietta dandoti un calore che, però, non riesci ad apprezzare. Esisti solo tu, in questo momento. Tu e Chopin e le sue note così romanticamente drammatiche, messe una dopo l’altra con il solo e unico intento di colpirti al cuore. Di lacerarti i labirintici corridoi dell’immenso Mind Palace di cui fai vanto. I pensieri vagano indomiti, senza freni si chiudono sul dramma del tuo amore non corrisposto.  
  
Sarà colpa di Chopin?   
  
Un disco gira nel piatto, mentre le idee stentano a incanalarsi in un sensato filone. Adori la musica classica e ami alla follia gli esecutori dall’animo inquieto e dal tocco violento e brutale. Il pianista che suona questa Polonaise, per esempio, lo fa con una passione tale da sconquassarti i battiti del cuore. Ti fa tremare la carne e vibrare le ossa. Pare che le sue dita palpitino, quasi si trovasse di fronte il maestro stesso e per questo ne temesse il severo giudizio.  
  
Tu.  
Sei rimasto tu soltanto (di nuovo).  
  
C’è una tazza di tè vuota sul tavolino. Il computer acceso. Il Times ripiegato malamente e gettato sul divano come carta straccia. La finestra aperta. Il vento gelido di metà febbraio che fa volare fogli e appunti di quell’ultimo caso che hai risolto, agitandoli in un vortice di deduzioni già fatte e riposte (messe via in una qualche stanza della tua mente eccelsa). C’è la giacca di John che manca dall’appendiabiti. Quel suo odore che s’è fatto vago. La sua presenza che è ormai evanescente. E c’è il tuo cuore che si fa più pesante quando lo sguardo cade inavvertitamente alla poltrona fredda.  
  
Poi ci sei tu: uno Sherlock Holmes a cui non è rimasto più nessuno da proteggere, e con dei soli impazziti sentimenti a far da compagnia. A un'occhiata distratta, pari quasi assopito. Al contrario, ti ritrovi a essere fin troppo sveglio. Non riusciresti mai a dormire, né a rilassarti. Eppure sei distrutto. La testa ti duole, i muscoli fanno male. Sei sfiancato da questo caso infinito, che ha pesato sul tuo fisico molto più di quanto non ritenessi possibile. Tu con le palpebre che si chiudono e le ciglia che sbattono, ogni volta un po’ più cariche di lacrime. Tu che picchietti le dita sul parquet, seguendo il ritmo della Polonaise. Perché il volume è tanto alto? Ti chiedi in un frangente di lucidità. Perché vuoi perderti, ti dici, convincendoti che sia la cosa migliore da fare. La verità è che vuoi sparire e farlo per sempre. E anche se è assolutamente irrazionale, un lato di te spera che Chopin ti assorba. Ti auguri che da un momento all’altro tu possa finire in note e spartiti ingialliti. Saresti parte di quello stesso disco in vinile di preziosa fattura, costretto dal gioco d’una puntina. Sarebbe bellissimo, l’esser fatto di niente e tutto.  
  
Non ci sarebbero più sentimenti.  
Non ci sarebbe più il dolore lancinante dell’amore non corrisposto.  
  
Cosa saresti? Domandi a te stesso. Un trillo o un’acciaccatura? Un mordente? Saresti una Polonaise eroica o un placido notturno? E John? Lui di che sarebbe fatto? Di quali preziosi virtuosismi vibrerebbe? Non te lo sei mai domandato, in effetti, il che è piuttosto strano. Ridicolo, se ci pensi con più attenzione. Sì, perché hai costruito un’intera stanza nel tuo Mind Palace attorno all’idea di lui; hai creato un luogo nel quale rifugiarti quando ne senti la nostalgia. In suo nome hai perfino accettato che i sentimenti esistono anche per uno come te, che ha vissuto una vita intera di pura logica. Sì, perché soltanto da adulto hai ammesso che le emozioni ti toccano, come lo fanno con chiunque altro. Per questo per te è tutto nuovo. E ad atterrirti, oltre alla viscida paura di vivere in un simile stato per il resto della tua vita, in questo momento è l’idea di essere come un idiota qualunque. Hai dei turbamenti come ne hanno quelle stesse persone che tanto disprezzi. Anzi no. In te c’è ben altro, perché molto più in profondità si consumano i tuoi sentimenti. Amore e paura ti scavano dentro sino a morderti l’anima e a bruciarti il cuore. Buffo che proprio a te sia toccato un tale bastardo destino. A te che hai sempre negato ogni affetto e che d’introverso hai persino il sangue che scorre nelle vene.  
  
Che sia forse giunto il momento di accettare questo amore che ti spezza il respiro e t’incastra il cervello su concetti sciocchi? Magari, se lo urli ad alta voce, il dolore sparirà. Sì, sarà così. Quindi lo devi dire. E lo dirai. Ora. Proprio adesso, con Chopin come testimone e un pianista polacco a farti da confessore. Dillo. Ammetti una volta per tutte che cos’è John Watson per Sherlock Holmes.  
  
  
«John, cosa sei?»  
  
  
John è la perfezione imperfetta d’una quinta giusta. È la mano sinistra, quella che noti a fatica e a cui non fai caso, ma che regge la melodia e la impreziosisce di armonia. Già perché senza, la mano destra non è nulla se non un miscuglio di note troppo scarne per colpire l’anima di qualcuno. John è bellezza. È incongruenza. Un’inconcepibile incoerenza. È un medico soldato. Un militare che fa il dottore. John è un essere troppo complesso che a un’occhiata disattenta sfugge. Lui è un rebus insolvibile. È lo spirito dell’avventura nascosto sotto un’apparenza pacifica. John è l’adrenalina che pompa e la nebbia che si dirada e sparisce, rischiarando la tua mente impazzita. John è il tuo conduttore di luce. E tu lo ami. Lo ami. Lo ami e lo ami ancora, e lo vuoi gridare. Gridalo. Gridalo adesso. Affacciati a quella finestra e urlalo al mondo intero. Fallo sapere a tutta Baker Street. Di’ loro che lo vuoi, e che sei geloso. Di’ che lo desideri e lo brami. Che lo ami e…  
  
«Dillo di nuovo.»  
  
È vera? È vera la voce che ha squarciato l’aria e sopraffatto il finale imperioso di un Chopin qualsiasi? È reale o è un'eco lontano partorito dalla tua testa ammattita d’amore? Quasi hai paura a scoprirlo, al punto che non vorresti aprire gli occhi. Cosa ti terrorizza? Temi che non ci sia o, al contrario, hai paura che sia davvero lì? Non sei in grado di rispondere. Fosse per te rimarresti bloccato in questo stato per una comodissima eternità. Eppure, l’istinto agisce da sé e finisci col metterti seduto. E col voltarti. E in un attimo che sa di turbinio di ricci spettinati, ti ritrovi a guardare un John dal corpo teso che se ne sta in cima alle scale. Rigido. Nervoso. Forse arrabbiato? Non riesci neanche a dedurlo. Non sai più niente. Ma di certo, John dev’essere ignaro del terremoto che ti agita il cervello. Sì, perché sei spaventato e sperso, confuso e nervoso e in lunghissimi istanti di silenzio ingombrante, non fai che domandare a te stesso quando accidenti sia arrivato e come tu abbia potuto non sentirlo. Qualcosa ti sfugge, pensi. Come hai fatto a non capire che stava arrivando? Che tu sia regredito a uno stato di stupidità? Possibile che l’amore faccia quest’effetto? Non puoi dirlo, non ne hai mai provato prima d’ora e non… Oh, ma certo! Adesso ricordi. È stata colpa della musica. Di quella Polonaise che suonava a un troppo alto volume. Lei ti ha impedito di percepire lo scricchiolio della scala, che ha come sempre cigolato sotto il suo passo ancora un po’ marziale. Non hai sentito i suoi sospiri, il fruscio dei suoi abiti, lo schiocco della sua lingua contro il palato. Nemmeno hai fatto caso al profumo di dopobarba che iniziava già a invaderti e a farti star bene. Come hai fatto a essere così sciocco? Come può una mente geniale al pari della tua, ridursi a un ammasso tale di inettitudine? Forse i sentimenti c’entrano davvero qualcosa. Sì, è decisamente colpa loro. Loro. Quelle maledette, dannate emozioni. Un tempo non avevi simili problemi, mentre ora… ora… ora che farai? Ti chiedi, conscio che lui è lì e ti ha sentito. Perché nemmeno di star urlando, ti sei reso conto. Come ti comporterai adesso che la musica è cessata e che il piatto gira a vuoto? Come? Probabilmente dovresti parlargli e dirgli che era uno scherzo (non ti crederà mai, ma almeno ci puoi provare). No. Ti è impossibile parlare. Non ci riesci. Non con John sulla soglia del soggiorno, che ancora ha nelle orecchie la tua accorata confessione, e che per questo ti guarda con occhi sgranati e labbra che tremano. Già lo hai percepito, vero? Lo senti distintamente, quel non parlare eccessivamente ingombrante farsi strada tra voi.  
  
In che modo andrà a finire?  
  
«Dillo di nuovo» sibila lui, in quella che ti pare una preghiera «per favore, dillo di nuovo, Sherlock.»  
«I...» mormori, ma le parole ti muoiono in gola, soffocate dalla tua eccessiva timidezza. Eccola, la tua incapacità di esprimerti. È fatta di terrore, lo stesso che ora ti serpeggia sotto pelle e che ha iniziato divorarti le interiora. È composta di speranza, la medesima che t’accende il cuore e che lo fa ardere. È un sentimento che ti fa bruciare. Un amore che finirà col soffocarti, un giorno o l’altro. Eppure non smetti di volerlo amare. Cielo! Così tanto illogico, Mr Holmes, tu non lo sei stato mai.  
  
Tu che sei fatto di scienza. Che sei raziocino e ragione, mescolate a una leggera intolleranza. Tu che  _preoccuparsi non è un vantaggio_  e che in nome del puro intelletto ragioni per chimiche. Tu che credi che l’innamoramento sia soltanto una reazione data da componenti e che non sapevi quale forma avesse l’amore, finché questo non t’è esploso nello stomaco, confondendoti con il suo dannato sfarfallio. Sherlock Holmes, tu sei tutto questo e molto, molto di più. E ora te ne stai lì, a confessare il tuo amore per l’uomo più splendido che tu abbia mai conosciuto. Un individuo dall’apparenza comune, ma che è stato in grado di scatenare un terremoto nel più algido degli uomini. Un amore profondo, è il tuo, che hai combattuto con tutte le forze di cui disponevi. Che hai rifiutato. Negato e seppellito sotto metri e metri di ferrea logica. Celato in un sotterraneo buio e polveroso accanto a un Moriarty colmo di rabbia.  
  
«Sì» mormori, guardandolo negli occhi, carico di un coraggio che pensavi non ti appartenesse. «Sì» ripeti ed è tutto ciò che riesci a dire, per il momento. Non ti auguri che afferri il senso delle tue parole, già sai che è così. Perché è John Watson e lui capisce sempre, se si tratta di te.  
  
C’è un disco in vinile che gira a vuoto su un piatto. La puntina caduta da un lato e le casse che sfrigolano di un sapore vagamente antiquato. L’aria pungente penetra ancora dalla finestra spalancata, ora però è più quieta. Meno agitata. C’è il profumo di John che ti ottenebra la mente e ti seduce di sensi. John che t’irretisce, spinge e poi tira. Che fa di te quel che vuole, perché in suo potere, tu lo sei da sempre. John che ti stringe in un abbraccio caldo, mentre ti divora la bocca. John che ti bacia, in un contatto che è pura liberazione.  
  
  
«Fa’ di me ciò che vuoi.»  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Un appunto finale: "John è la perfezione imperfetta d’una quinta giusta." Mi sono resa conto che questa frase è incomprensibile per chi non ha studiato musica. Non si tratta di un poetismo senza senso, ma è un particolare tecnico che vado a spiegare blandamente. La cosiddetta "quinta giusta" è un intervallo tra due note distanti tra loro 7 semitoni (oppure 3 toni e un semitono), per esempio Do-Sol, che va a creare una concordanza che viene definita perfetta. Tuttavia, se le frequenze in una scala naturale fanno sì che la quinta giusta abbaia un rapporto di frequenza di 3:2, nel temperamento equabile la frequenza che c'è nella distanza della quinta giusta non è perfettamente di 3:2, ma è lievemente inferiore.


End file.
